


I'll Be Back

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Crying, Egobang - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Smut, also just a lil, i am mess, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: "But what if..." Arin starts, his voice small and a little shaky. "What if I never see you again?"

  "Fuck me," Dan whispers, feeling nothing but satisfaction when he sees Arin shiver, when he feels it. "Fuck me like I'm never coming back."





	I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> ho boy okay so yet another fic for a friend on tumblr who's full of too many good ideas  
> this quickly got away from me so like i dont even know just tAKE IT

"Ar, it's not a big deal," Dan says as he finishes packing the last of his things into a large duffle bag, and Arin frowns. He didn't leave until the day after tomorrow, but he was packing now anyway. Dan wasn't one to wait until the very last minute to get his shit done. "I'll be back soon, I pro—"

"Don't," Arin spits, crossing his arms. "Dan, _you_ don't even know exactly when you're coming back."

"Musicians have to move around sometimes. It doesn't mean I'm gonna just disappear." Dan shrugs, putting the bag down on top of another suitcase he'd already packed before sitting down on his bed next to Arin. "I'd miss you too much if I disappeared."

"Yeah, but..."

"Besides, I travel all the time! This isn't anything different."

"No, this _is_ different!" Arin says, throwing himself backwards out of frustration so he's laying on his back on Dan's bed, staring at the ceiling. "You're going on tour. That's not the same as you traveling down a state or two to visit people or do a concert."

Dan sighs. This is exactly what he didn't want. The last thing Dan wanted was for Arin to get upset over him going away on band business. As much as he didn't want to leave Arin alone for so long, a tour is a tour. The band needed their vocalist, and Dan would be lying if he said he wasn't pumped about the whole thing.

Arin sits up so he's facing Dan, taking Dan's large hands in his and squeezing them lightly. He can’t help but smile when he feels Dan squeeze back; it's a comforting sensation. However, his smile is sad, the real emotions behind it betraying him. "I'm super fuckin' happy about this, don't get me wrong, this is so _awesome_ , but—"

"Big Cat, listen to me..." Dan untangles his fingers from Arin's and grabs his face, pulling him closer so their foreheads bump and Arin has nowhere to look but directly at Dan. "It'll just be for a while. We'll be okay."

Arin's eyes slip shut and he inhales deeply, letting it out slowly as he looks straight at Dan again. If his eyes look a little watery, Dan surely doesn't point it out.

"But what if..." Arin starts, his voice small and a little shaky. "What if I never see you again?"

Of course, it’s kind of a silly thing to worry about. It’s not like Dan is dying or anything. However, Arin still can’t help the nagging part of his brain that keeps telling him that Dan is just going to leave him like this, and that would be that. Damn his stupid insecurity.

Dan remains silent for a moment before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against Arin's roughly, feverishly, as if it's the only thing he needs to survive. Arin’s eyes widen and his lips part as he sucks in a sharp breath, and Dan takes advantage of the opening, his tongue snaking inside and licking at the roof of Arin's mouth. Arin certainly wasn't expecting Dan to kiss him, at least not this _intensely_ , but it doesn't take long for him to melt into it. The meeting of lips and the brush of tongues is wet and sinful, but it's everything they both need right now.

Dan is the one to break the kiss, panting and heated, and Arin’s no different, his face dusted with pink and his breaths coming in harsh puffs.

Dan moves back a bit on the bed, his hands slipping down to the hem of his shirt to pull it off, tossing it carelessly across the room. Once it's off, he crawls into Arin's lap, grinding his ass down on Arin, feeling his dick through his jeans. He's hard. Dan is at a semi right now, but at this rate it wouldn’t take long for him to get completely hard.

Dan leans forward so his lips are only inches from Arin's ear, his breaths probably feeling ticklish against Arin's skin.

"Fuck me," Dan whispers, feeling nothing but satisfaction when he sees Arin shiver, when he _feels_ it. "Fuck me like I'm never coming back." 

\--

Dan moans lewdly, his head tipping back as he bounces in Arin's lap, on his cock, raw and thick and stretching him in that delicious way his fingers could never quite pull off. Nothing feels as good as fucking Arin. Especially when he was this deep inside of Dan, filling him and making it hard to focus on anything else but Arin. Well, it’s not like he would want to think about anything else anyway.

"Jesus Dan..." Arin pants, his hands roaming over Dan's chest, fingers circling a nipple, tweaking and rolling the small nub, and Dan’s body quivers, a needy whimper slipping past his lips. Arin smirks, leaning forward to take the other nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the skin and nibbling gently, and Dan keens, voice rising in pitch.

Arin always knew exactly how to touch him, how to make Dan react. Arin had the ability to take Dan apart with his hands, his mouth, his _dick_ , and he totally knew it. And somehow, that fact just makes Dan's body burn even hotter.

He slams himself down harder onto Arin's dick, fucking himself faster, and the motion drags a low groan out of Arin as well, fingers digging into Dan's hips hard.

From this angle, where's he's propped up against the headboard of the bed with Dan on top of him, Arin has a clear view of Dan's face, the close proximity a blessing in this situation. He can see the way Dan's eyelashes flutter over his cheeks when his eyes slip closed, the way his lips are red and wet and slightly parted as he breathes harshly, and the way his eyebrows are furrowed and his entire face looks a little scrunched up.

Dan is also flushed, his hair a mess, and man does he look fucking ethereal right now, like a fucking _god_ , so beautiful and perfect and Arin honestly has trouble comprehending that Dan is _his_ , that this man who is so fucking amazing in every way could have such a large part in his life.

"Shit..." Dan curses under his breath, body shuddering, he must be close and Arin isn't too far behind him. "Arin, _Arin_ , fuck, please, I need—"

Dan's pleads are cut short when Arin grips his hips hard again, lifting him up, and Dan moans brokenly when he feels Arin's cock slide out of his ass completely. Arin practically shoves Dan onto his back on the bed, lifting his long legs so they can rest on Arin's broad shoulders. Before Dan can complain, Arin is filling him again, leaning over him and pounding him hard into the mattress, and _fuck_ does it feel good.

That’s what he wanted, wasn’t it?

To be fucked hard enough that he would feel it, that he could feel the ache in his body and see the bruises on his skin and know that Arin was the one who left them there. Though he would definitely complain later, there was something deeply satisfying about it that Dan couldn’t quite figure out. Especially since it would be at least a while until he could experience it again.

Dan's eyes clench shut and he knows he's being loud, his moans escalating to almost screams as his hands grip the sheets tightly, but he doesn't care. The bed is creaking loudly, the sound of skin slapping against skin deafening, and Arin's groans are mixing with Dan's own, making the room that much noisier, more sultry, but he doesn't care.

Hell, the whole damn state could be hearing him and Arin fuck, and he still probably wouldn't care.

...That was unlikely, but he's certain that his neighbors are getting an earful, at the very least.

“Arin, please…I need you to...fuck…” Dan pants, his own mewls making it hard to speak coherently as Arin thrusts perfectly inside him, just nailing his prostate, and he wouldn't be lying if he said he was seeing stars.

“What do you want me to do?” Arin's voice is low, breathy, riding on moans, and Dan's dick twitches at just the sound of it.

“Just fucking...” Dan sobs, his hands releasing the sheets to tangle in his own hair, gripping and pulling at the strands just as tightly. “Fucking _touch_ me, dude, please, I'm so damn _close—_ ”

Dan's eyes roll back into his head when Arin's hand wraps around his forgotten shaft, the flesh swollen and leaking, Arin’s hand pumping him hard and fast. Arin’s thumb swipes over the tip of his cock, spreading precome over the skin as he toys with a spot near the head that drives Dan insane. Dan inhales sharply, hips jerking upwards, and he comes hard with a long wail of Arin's name, thick, hot spurts painting his own chest and some of Arin’s hand white.

Arin’s hand stills but he continues to fuck into Dan, losing his rhythm and making Dan whine as his lean body starts to burn with overstimulation. It takes a few more thrusts for Arin’s hips to stutter and his come spills into Dan, filling him with a wet heat that makes him squirm and twitch. It should feel gross, and it _sort of_ does, but there's something hot about it, knowing that his ass is going to be dripping with his boyfriend’s come when he eventually pulls out. 

Either way, they probably should’ve used a condom. It would’ve been less messy that way.

They're both breathing hard, and Dan is basking in the afterglow of it all when he feels something wet plop onto his cheek. His eyes crack open, and the sight of Arin leaning over him, face red and wet as fat tears slide down his cheeks makes Dan gape.

Why is he...

“A-Ar?” Dan chokes out, and Arin makes his own choked noise in response. He pulls out of Dan and covers his face, the sudden emptiness dragging a groan out of Dan as he indeed feels the hot, sticky liquid leaking out of his hole. Arin sniffles, hands roughly rubbing at his face, wiping tears away, and Dan weakly pushes himself up to sit on shaky, unsteady knees in front of Arin, hands reaching out to grab Arin's hands and move them away from his face. Arin's eyes are immediately downcast in what looks like shame, and it breaks Dan's heart.

“Arin, baby...c’mon,” Dan croons. “Talk to me.”

Arin whimpers, his voice trembling. “N-no, it's...it's stupid, I'm just being insecure, ugh—”

“It is not stupid. It's anything but stupid if it's making you cry.” Dan pauses before letting out a sigh. “It's about me going, isn't it?”

Arin remains silent before nodding slowly. “I just...I'm really gonna miss you, dude, and I'm j-just afraid that you'll…”

“I'll what? You already know I'm coming back.”

“I _don't_ know...I'm just afraid you'll go and...find someone better and...go be with them? Like, you're so amazing, I don't even know why you're here with me when you could be anywhere else with anyone else—”

Arin's is cut off by Dan’s lips, though it's nowhere near as forceful as it had been earlier. It's soft, and passionate, and it makes Arin feel weak. Dan tugs on Arin's bottom lip with his teeth as he pulls away, and the sensation makes Arin whine softly.

“Shut up, Arin,” Dan says. “I'm _here_ with _you_ because you're the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I couldn’t possibly find anyone better.” He quickly plants another kiss on Arin's lips before leaving tons of small kisses all over his cheeks and face. It tastes salty, Arin's tears definitely making their way onto his lips, but the giggles that come out of Arin are more precious than anything in the world.

Except Arin himself, maybe.

Dan stops his kisses to lean back and look at Arin's face clearly, gazing into those dark brown eyes that held so much emotion all the time, even now. Dan's heart feels warm. So warm. He brushes a strand of hair that had fallen free of Arin's ponytail behind his ear, smiling at him fondly. “Hey, you know I do love you, right?” He asks, not missing the way Arin's eyes seem to brighten at the words, practically shining in the dim lighting of the room. “So fucking much.”

Arin seems to get choked up again, but he nods, more tears overflowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. His arms wrap around Dan, pulling him close and burying his face into Dan's shoulder, and Dan rubs circles into his back soothingly.

“It's okay. Um, would it be a bad time to say that we should go take a shower? Because, um, my ass is absolutely _stuffed_ with your jizz, and it's…not exactly...”

Arin lifts his head to chuckle despite the tears staining his cheeks, kissing Dan's collarbone lightly. “You totally love it. I _know_ you do.”

“...Okay, maybe I do, but it's still gross.” Dan untangles himself from Arin to stand up and stretch. “So let's go get clean. We're already both naked, so we might as well.”

“Dan, we're just gonna fuck again if we take a shower together.”

“Your point? We do have time.”

Arin blinks, seeming to think it over. “...Alright. I mean, I'm not gonna say no to seeing your naked bod all wet…and soapy...”

Dan can't help but laugh as Arin grins at him suggestively. “Oh my god...you really can't control yourself, can you?”

“Around  _you_? Absolutely not.” 

\--

“Welp, I guess this is it,” Dan says as he turns to Arin. His bandmates are already ahead of him, getting their luggage checked so they can board the flight. Arin sighs, idly shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“I guess so. Call me sometime, alright? Don't...don’t just leave me hangin’.”

Dan scoffs. “Dude, I'm gonna be calling you so fucking often. By the time I come back you're never gonna want me to talk, cause you'll be absolutely sick of my voice.”

Arin snickers. “That's not possible. I promise.”

Dan nods, leaning forward to connect their lips and kiss Arin deeply. Once they part, Arin pulls him into a hug, holding him close, and Dan squeezes him back just as tightly. It's pretty clear neither of them want to let go.

“I'm gonna miss you too. Seriously. I love you.”

“...I love you too, Daniel.”

And before Arin knows it, Dan is walking away with his luggage, joining his friends as they walk into the next corridor. He can't hear what they're saying, but it looks like they're smiling at him, patting him on the back, probably trying to cheer Dan up since everyone seemed to notice he was much more serious than usual today.

Arin smiles to himself as he turns and begins walking away, making his way out of the airport. Sure, his heart feels heavy, but there’s no real way to avoid that.

But...he trusts Dan. Dan would be back, and it would be great. He can’t wait for him to come back already.

Arin's thoughts are interrupted when his phone buzzes loudly, and he scrambles to pull out his pocket. His eyebrows raise when he reads that it's from Dan, he must’ve snuck a text in before the plane took off and he had to stop using his phone.

_And when I come back, you can fuck me twice as hard. I'll wear or do whatever you want me to, just for you. So, that's something to look forward to baby girl <3_

Arin blushes, pocketing his phone again as he swallows hard.

...Now he _really_ can’t wait for Dan to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com) if u want and stuff


End file.
